


money on my mind (throw it up)

by Strawmari



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, May contain spoilers, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: The girls are in desperate need of dollar bills and they know just the place to get some. A strip club. If only it was that easy.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	money on my mind (throw it up)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little pre s4 drabble that was asked for on Twitter. Title is from Pour it up by Rihanna.
> 
> Thanks, Heather for the look over, much appreciated.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and thanks for reading!!

"Wanna bet she drops a tray again?".

Ruby shook her head, that incident cost them thirty bucks and it wasn't even Beth's fault. A drunk guy thought it would be funny to trip her when the lights went down. She landed hard on her knees and the man was dragged out by Stan and his trainee.

Beth shook it off and finished the night out strong, banking nearly three hundred dollars. 

The club needed an extra set of hands with the basketball tournament in town and since Rio essentially wanted them to do everything on their own, they were in desperate need of dollar bills to print more cash. The manager asked Stan if he knew anyone who would be interested and Beth volunteered since Ruby was still recovering from her gunshot wound and Annie, well she had a thing for vodka and bad decisions.

It was a single weekend gig from eight until closing which according to Stan was around 3AM. What was a few more hours on top of pulling double duty at Boland Bubbles and the Paper Porcupine?

"We'll meet you there, B" Ruby said seconds before Beth peeled out of the driveway.

The ride was short and by the time she got there the room was empty aside from a few afternoon stragglers. They had their drinks in front of them and one had a bowl of macaroni. Staff had to arrive early to prepare for the night's 'Sunday Funday' which had half priced drinks ,free pizza and nude dancers. The manager thought it would steal patrons from their competitors.

"Are you on tonight, Diane?" Beth asked, stuffing her purse into an already cramped locker.

The brunette nodded. "Expecting a packed house".

They bonded over the past weekend in a way Ruby didn't expect. Krystal took time out of her break to show her around and tell her about the ins and outs of the business. How she needed to beat Lindsay to the wedding parties otherwise her payday would be small and that she needed to watch out for drunks after eleven. It was good Stan looked out for her there.

Beth removed her floral blouse and changed into a black shirt with the club's logo on the front. The V neck revealed enough cleavage to get tips but not enough to draw attention away from the stage. It paired well with her jeans and black sneakers.

Six hours, she could do this. It was for their business to thrive.

The club was dim aside from one light behind the bar and two decently sized spotlights on the stage. A golden pole stood off to the right and the backdrop was a mix of red and silver streamers for the performers to walk through.

They started out with their amateur dancers who performed in bikinis and kept their nudity to a minimum. It appeared the patrons were more into the free pizza at this point, waving Beth down every couple of seconds to have a new slice dropped off at their tables. She couldn't blame them, free dinner and a show.

"I'll be right back" she yelled, mumbling under her breath that she wasn't the waitress.

Beth picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza and dropped it onto a paper plate, only she didn't immediately take it to the customer. She took a moment for herself to watch the show.

There was a tall brunette on stage, Santana, showing off her pole work in a turquoise bikini and heels. It was an art, pure talent. These women busted their asses off like they did on the printers to make a living for themselves and their families.

Santana untied her top and let it drop at her feet to an eruption from the crowd, showing off her flower designed nipple coverings. Beth, herself, let out a small scream of encouragement on her way back to the floor. She gently placed the plate in front of the older man and said, "I only hand out drinks".

By 10pm the club was packed, shoulder to shoulder in some areas.

"B! B, over here".

Beth scanned the room and on her second take found Ruby and Annie at a side booth, waving their arms wildly to get her attention. She must've missed them when they passed Stan's trainee at the door. 

"Free pizza" she tried to explain the crowd size. "I've been elbowed in the side, mistaken for the waitress and –".

"–Gangfriend".

Beth looked over at Annie. "Huh?".

"Gang… friend".

Annie gestured with her head to their left where Rio was sitting with some employees. Their table had a few empty beer bottles and a seemingly untouched glass of bourbon near his right hand. Of course that would be his poison for the night. It had been since he returned from the dead.

Rio always had two bourbons waiting for her when they did drops at his bar. In a way she loved it. It was convenient and saved her the time, but it also showed that after everything he still knew her.

Candy, a short blonde, who made up for her stature with enthusiasm was performing and had their attention. Her legs were wrapped around the pole, completing her spin.

Beth watched him raise his glass to his lips and take a drink.

"B, should we leave?".

"It doesn't bother me. He can do whatever he wants".

She poured them each a shot of tequila in a small blue glass and picked up her tray.

If he had noticed them, he wasn't making a show of it. Rio honestly scared them and for some reason Beth couldn't stay away. The revelation that they'd been intimate on more than one occasion was baffling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Krystal and Angel".

Their song choice for the night was _Pour it Up_ by Rihanna. And as soon as it blasted over the speakers, Beth slipped into an empty booth beside the girls' to watch her friend's show.

Angel, in all white, firmly wrapped her hand around the only available pole and began to climb. It shocked her when Krystal popped up by Rio's table, swaying her hips in front of his chair. It hadn't dawned on Beth to ask if she was working the crowd. The stage floor already had several bills on it.

All of a sudden Rio stood up and turned his chair around, facing them head on. Annie scoffed, "seriously, homie? Like you'd fall for that".

Krystal ran her hands down his black button-up and then dropped between his legs, swaying to the music as she seductively played with her hair. When she was upright Rio tucked a bill into the waistband of her pink skirt.

Everything was fine until she climbed onto his lap and began to press against him, breasts mere inches from his face. Much to her surprise Rio moved his head a bit and met her eyes. Beth's breath caught.

There was a slight smirk on his face when he allowed Krystal to move his hand to her ass.

"Does he have to touch her?" Beth asked, pouring herself a shot and immediately downing it. She didn't mean to slam the glass on the table.

Ruby yelled to be heard over the music, "I thought you didn't care".

"I don't… I don't care".

It bothered her more than she'd admit to the girls, seeing his hands on Krystal's body when she was so used to having them on her own. They were there last night, at his bar, touching her hand and hips as he walked her through a pool game. 

Rio refused to look away from her and despite wanting to, neither could she. Beth watched the entire show, pressing her thighs together as Krystal practically grinded against Rio. 

After collecting a few more dollars from that table, Krystal moved inward toward the large bachelor's party. 

Beth sighed and slid out of the booth, finally noticing a few agitated patrons who wanted a shot during the show. It distracted her. She apologized and luckily they still gave a five dollar tip.

"You do body shots, ma'am?" An older man slurred, his eyes dropping to her chest.

"No".

It was an option and Lindsay loved offering to do them, but having some stranger's mouth on her belly button wasn't her thing. But then again, Rio wasn't exactly a stranger and if he wanted to play hardball, that might actually work.

She walked over near his table, barely able to hear her own thoughts over a Def Leppard song as Pepper took to the stage, and casually started taking a few orders for a woman's divorce party until he took the bait.

"Round of shots for my boys".

Beth turned around, pressing her lips into a friendly smile and poured five glasses to the rim, intentionally leaving him out. "That's forty and I know you'll tip".

Rio breathed a laugh. "Yea, you forgot one, mama".

Beth tucked the cash into her apron and reached for a clean shotglass, placing it between her breasts. Rio's brows raised and there were a few murmurs from his group when she put some salt on the side of her neck. 

"If you don't boss, I will," some unnamed man with a tattoo down one side of his face joked from their table. 

She vaguely remembered that guy from the Paper Porcupine pickups. It did creep her out how he rubbed his hands together when Rio stepped to her.

"Yeah, _boss_ ".

Beth tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. He ran his tongue over her skin and within seconds began to suck on her pulse point under the guise of licking the salt off. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop a moan from slipping out.

A small whimper still managed to escape.

Rio's eyes went to her chest and wrapped his mouth around the glass. Feeling his scruff against her breasts, she placed her hand on the back of his neck. Once the drink secured, he threw his head back and downed the contents. 

Everything happening on the stage was lost on them and it felt like air was being sucked out of the room. Mick noticeably shook his head when Rio stepped even closer to her.

"You gotta pick the lime up, Elizabeth".

Beth swallowed nervously and placed it in her mouth. Without any hesitation Rio cupped her face and brought his lips toward her own, so close that their breath mixed. She fought the urge to close her eyes by pulling the fruit into her mouth before their lips could touch. 

Rio stepped back with a chuckle. "Damn, that's cold, ma".

"It's time for my break".

She left the bottle of tequila on their table and held the silver tray flat against her chest, her heart pounding all the way to the breakroom. She couldn't even spare a glance at Ruby and Annie. They saw everything and it wasn't her finest moment.

Beth walked down the long dimly lit hallway and ducked into one of the available private rooms. She could hear the faint music of Britney Spears through the door and just knew Annie was singing along out there. It didn't matter what song, she knew them all.

Taking a cautious seat on the black sofa, Beth pulled out her phone and checked her text messages. She was relieved that there wasn't any from Dean or the babysitter.

When the door opened she sat up, ready to run to the break room apologizing for taking their space, but it was Rio. He used the phone's flashlight to turn the lock.

"Whatcha doin in here?".

She tossed both her hands out to the side. "Break".

"Nah" he said, now at the end of the sofa, "in the club".

Beth let out a small laugh, got up and started walking towards the circular stage in the middle of the room. It was maybe ten inches off the floor. She wrapped her right hand tightly around the golden pole and walked around it, not taking her feet off the platform.

"How much do you think I'd make here a night?".

He cocked his head to the side. "100 grand".

"Seriously?".

"Alright, 300 grand".

Rio stood there against the wall watching as she attempted to lift one foot off the ground, unable to hide his smile when she put it back down seconds later. Maybe she should take Krystal up on that pole class.

Beth rolled her eyes and came to a stop in front of the pole, keeping both of her hands on it behind her back. 

"We're using the tips to print cash. It was Stan's idea".

Rio hummed. "That's good".

"Good?" Beth asked, her brows creased, "the FBI is on our trail.. again. How is that good?".

"Coz if you were to pick this up, I'd be here every night".

_Oh._

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give in a little bit.

"Sit" she ordered and this time he obeyed, taking a seat on the middle cushion.

Beth stepped down off the platform, swaying her hips as she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them off, exposing her blue panties. It wasn't intentional.

Rio slouched a bit, eyeing her hands as they teasingly lifted the bottom of her shirt on her way over to the sofa. She climbed onto his lap and rocked her hips, running her hand down his chest like Krystal had done before until she reached his belt. The only difference was that Rio didn't need guidance this time, his large hands automatically palmed her ass.

That's when she allowed herself to kiss him. It was quick at first, a chaste peck on the lips until Rio pulled her back to him, desperately recapturing her lips.

"Ah" she moaned into it, grinding against him.

Rio caught the hem of her shirt between his fingers and broke their kiss only to pull it off. The cold air hit her instantaneously causing goosebumps to form on her arms. It didn't last long because Rio's mouth was back on her neck, like it had on the club floor in front of everyone they knew.

And while it felt amazing putting their issues aside even if only for one moment, they couldn't go any further here, not in a champagne room.

"I have to get back out there".

"Nah" he mumbled against her neck.

Beth took his face between her hands and leaned back a bit to look at him. "later".

Rio sighed and rested his head against the gaudy salmon wall. It was only then Beth realized the wall to the right of them was brick. It reminded her too much of the night she quit, how she left him alone in her bed while she hid out in the bathroom, hearing him shuffle around to gather his clothes and close the door behind him. This time around it would be different.

She reached for her shirt and threw it on backwards much to Rio's amusement. He chuckled softly and helped her take it back off and turn it around her neck until it was correct. 

He was the first to speak. "I'ma text you an address, swing by when you're off".

Beth stepped into her pants, quickly rebuttoned them and then tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

"It'll be 2… 3 in the morning".

"Okay".

There was no clock in the room but she assumed it was well past eleven, so Dean already relieved the babysitter of her duties. There was no reason she couldn't make another stop after the club closed for the night.

She glanced at the door. "I'll go first. You can wait five minutes".

"Yea, I gotta take care of somethin anyway".

From the way he shifted in his seat she could only assume what he meant. 

"...later".

By 11:30 Annie and Ruby were ready to leave. They stuck around to watch Krystal's final performance and Annie even tossed a few dollars on the stage when her skirt inevitably came off. 

They gave Beth a knowing look on the way out. Ever since they found out she fucked Rio more than once, the subject came up whenever they did drops alone.

The last customer stumbled out of the club and into a yellow taxi shortly after 2am which meant the employees could leave. Beth counted her tips and came just shy of $600 for the night, most of which were singles. She considered it a success and couldn't wait to let the girls know, but first she clicked into a text from Rio.

R: 3504 Bellwood Ave.

She grabbed her keys and stuffed the cash into her purse, locking the guest locker for the last time. All the spilled drinks and overzealous patrons were nothing in comparison to upset greeting card customers. 

Beth typed the address into her phone and saw that it was a thirty minute drive. It was 2:30am by this point, she would get there around 3am if there was no traffic. She contemplated going back home, taking a shower and sleeping on her new mattress, but then the thought of Rio staying up for her made her heart race and the next thing Beth knew she was putting her car in drive and following the directions over the speaker until she reached a two story white house.

His G Wagon must've been in the garage so she pulled into the driveway and slowly made her way to the door. Her finger hovered over the doorbell for a couple seconds before she pushed it. A light rhythmic sound played and soon Rio answered the door shirtless with a pair of black sweats.

"Hi".

Rio smiled and stepped aside. She looked around and while it was different from his loft, he still managed to have Marcus's stuffed animals and model airplanes lying out on his tables. The pictures were back too with a few new ones from Legoland and the park. So this was where he lived now.

"C'mon, I'll give you a tour".

Beth got a quick peek at his living room and kitchen, but they both were far more interested in the room down the hall. He pushed open the door and let her enter first, as she had done that night nearly four months ago, only she stopped short of the bed.

Rio shut the door behind him and closed the gap between them. 

"This changes nothing. It's still 60/40".

"Right".

Beth pushed up on her toes and pulled him into a kiss as he walked them backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. They fell on it and she laughed, scooching up toward the pillows.

He followed, hovering over her, his palms pressing into the mattress as he resumed kissing her. Soon her shirt was off and tossed carelessly to the floor below, his attention on her breasts. He trailed light feathered kisses from her chest to her stomach until he reached where she needed him.

Rio made quick work of her jeans and gently bit her inner thigh. 

"Ah" she breathed, raising her hips in search for more. "Please…".

Rio hummed. Brushing her blue panties off to the side, his tongue grazed her clit. She let out a soft gasp when he switched to sucking it, easily slipping two fingers inside her.

He kept the pace agonizingly slow, glancing up every now and then as she writhed above him, clutching his sheets in her fist.

"Faster".

Rio listened. "Like that?".

".....oh" she moaned louder, running her fingers through his short hair. He dipped back between her legs and rubbed her pussy until she came.

All her stress about the FBI, Fitzpatrick and whether or not Rio wanted her dead seemed to melt away, albeit temporarily, but she'd take it.

Rio moved back up the bed and kissed her. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and was happy to hear to low moan escape him. She could taste herself on his tongue and it drove her crazy.

Reaching down with her right hand, she tugged on the side of his sweatpants. He pushed them down, revealing his hard cock. She ran her hand down his toned, scarred chest, trying to block that night from her mind.

"Elizabeth–". Beth looked up at him. "We're good, alright?".

She nodded. Rio stroked himself a few times before pushing into her. This was much better. This was what she missed.

The room was filled with their heavy breathing and skin against skin as he pounded into her, his fingers digging into her hips. "... yeah, there".

"Fuck" he growled.

Beth saw him bite down on his bottom lip and knew he was close. She only replayed that look in her head a thousand times when she was alone.

"You can… ah".

Moments later he spilled inside her and she dropped her head back onto the pillow. Rio slipped out and reached out to brush some hair off her sweaty forehead.

Beth softly giggled and moved to the right side of the bed. It was her side no matter what he said. Rio smiled, bobbing his head in agreement that she could have that spot for the night – morning. It was nearly 4am.

■

She awoke a few hours later to a vibrating sound on the stand. Her head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped securely around her midsection.

Rio groaned, untangling himself from her in order to feel around for his phone. When he found it he answered with his eyes shut. "Yo… now?".

He whispered, "what time is it?".

Beth pushed herself up to look at the bedside clock. "8:30".

"Shit… yea, gimme a minute".

Rio hung up and tossed his phone on the bed. She waited for him to explain the call but instead he got up and started to dig out clean clothes from his closet.

Beth held the black sheet to her chest and followed him inside. "What's wrong?".

"My brother's here" he said, turning around to grab her hand. "You ready to meet everyone?".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading and for any kudos/comments you may leave behind.
> 
> Tumblr - xstrawmari


End file.
